There is always a need for active people to keep sweat and hair from the face and eyes during physical activity. This is commonly done with the use of a plain old sweat band. Although sweat bands keep sweat and hair from the eyes and face, they do not have hair holding abilities to further hold hanging hair (i.e., hair placed in a pony tail or loose). The present invention will allow users with longer hair lengths to further secure their hair during physical activity. This creates a head garment that also allows the hair to be shown, not covered, and to be hung in a comfortable position without the possibility of “becoming loose,” thereby falling into the eyes and face.
People with active life styles also need convenience relative to carrying objects before, during and after physical activity. The current invention not only provides a hair holding multi-purpose head band, but one that can hold objects and hair in multiple positions. The unique design of the present invention also provides users a useful and convenient maintenance garment relative to flattening the short hair at the rear of the head.
The current invention also allows users the ability to change the color and hair holding component to the plain old sweat band by providing a top opening that allows users to place a plain old sweat band inside interior. This covering is interchangeable simply by opening an enclosure and removing the band.
Another common issue for active women is being able to comfortably have sun protection while wearing a head band, whereby a visor is connected to the head band. The fabric used for the headband is not bulky (i.e., terry cloth) and, therefore, the head band can be worn anytime, not only during sport activities. However, the current invention teaches a method of combining terry cloth fabric and other thinner fabrics, whereby only a section of the head band comprises terry cloth fabric.
The same issue exists with sweat bands wherein the only options available are terry cloth fabric. The present invention also allows for the production of a wrist band that comprises terry cloth on the interior side and a different fabric on the exterior.
The current market in head accessories worn during physical activity has seen very little innovation. Some of the most commonly used head garments are perhaps the baseball cap, beanie and the sweat band. The basic design of the sweat band can be worn by women and men and is highly effective in keeping sweat and hair out of eyes and face during physical or sport activity or during general use. The current invention covers innovations to the head band and head coverings.